


Sun, Sand, and Satan in the Soul (Original)

by ZeroSanity



Series: Sun, Sand, and Satan In the Soul [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mass Murder, satanic possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroSanity/pseuds/ZeroSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice beach, golden sand, sapphire water.... evil Phoenixes, and Satan<br/>All in all, good times XD</p><p>(the Alt Ending version is better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Sand, and Satan in the Soul (Original)

The beach was pleasant at first. Then HE snapped. Before IT happened, everyone was having a wonderful time.  
Everyone laughing and running around the oven-like heat and diving into the cool, beautiful aquamarine ocean. Then people noticed the blood. Like a flower it blossomed in the blue-green field of the sea. The normal riotous cacophany of laughing and shouting rapidly stopped, the silence spreading like a disease, eating away at the sanity. It was like someone pressed the universe's mute button, just to add more drama. The silence didn't last however. A new riot of noise started after she screamed.

At the time no one knew who it was, afterwards, no one knew who it was, everyone looks the same after the flesh has been burned of their face by the beautiful flowers of Hell's flame. All we know is the fateful words the anonymous girl wailed across the white-gold sand  
"HELP, HE SAYS THE BIRD WILL BURN US ALL!!!"  
For a few seconds everyone was stunned stupid. A bird? What the fuck is she on about? Those were the thoughts rampaging through my mind like a wildfire. Then it Rose from the sand. Like a phoenix it soared into the air and spread it's beautiful, iridescent, silvery-white feathered wings, but not for long did we stare at the wondrous beast blocking out the sunlight and casting a sinister shadow over the formerly joyous scene. A spear of white lightning woke us up from our trance as it struck a small group of people who instantly burst into flames. With a soundtrack of tortured screams, the insanity REALLY got started. Just like the moments before we saw the blood, there was people running around everywhere yelling and screaming, although, the screams weren't as much for joy and happiness as terror and fear for their lives. Dark clouds started swirling overhead, however, this didn't help to hide the images as more arrows of lightning and bushes of flame lit up the nightmarish scene of humanity's true colours. There was people cowering in fear, there was people trying in vain to get off the beach before getting transformed into flaming, bloody messes by the swords of unholy lightning raining down from the sky, there was even mothers holding out their screaming infants as small, insignificant, meat shields. I couldn't move, I was terrified. However, I wasn't afraid of dying. I was disturbed by the actions of the 'people' before my eyes. Then I heard laughing.

The noise freaked me out even more. I held out my hands in front of my face in an irrational and pointless attempt to hide myself from the source of this evil laughter. Then I realised my teeth were biting into my palms, my mouth was open, it was ME laughing! It was me spewing the infernal noise of nightmares. I felt myself laugh even harder. A voice crashed directly into my mind as if it's words were my own thoughts. The voice was deep and dark, delving into my heart, consuming my soul and replacing it with pitch-black darkness.  
"Agree to the darkness. Accept it, absorb it, do whatever the fuck you want with it, just allow it to consume you. You'll have more power than anyone one else on this planet which I know for a fact is godforsaken. With the power of the Dark you can gain the power to consume the souls of the damned to fuel both you and my other pet, the immortal phoenix"  
"But who the fuck are you?" I tried not to let fear seep into my voice as I said this to myself  
"I'm known by countless names, Hades, Pluto, (that flaming guy from the Magnus Chase books), Beelzebub, most commonly Satan, however, my original and favourite name is Lucifer, King of Hell, Lord of Shadows et cetera, et cetera, you get the fucking idea"  
Weirdly enough, this didn't phase me. I've always been fascinated by Satanism and all of that kind of thing. So, of course I liked the sound of an opportunity like this. To become part of something that always made sense to me. To belong. After all, I came to this beach because it was a nice place to rest before climbing the hill to Dead Man's Drop, most cliché yet apt name ever. Hundreds of people have jumped off it's edge just like I was going to. I was finally going to belong to a group, the victims of the nightmare of Life. But now I can gain the power to fix this broken machine of a planet, I can protect the people that make the Earth a wonderful place to live, and I can send to Hell those that make the world a living nightmare.  
"I accept, give me the power to purify the world" I whispered.  
As soon as I started talking, I could feel the darkness completely enveloping me. It started creeping in on my vision, slowly devouring my sight, blackness ate away at the images of blood and fire before me. The voice of Lucifer came to me one last time.  
"You're mine bitch! You can give up any thought of 'purifying the world'. I'm going to end it all, and I'll, start, with, you".

My vision went black, as if someone flicked a switch and turned off Light itself. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't taste anything, I couldn't smell anything, and I couldn't feel anything. My five senses were gone. I was simply a lone consciousness floating around in the Dark. It was like this for years. Nothing, ever, just the Dark, driving me insane. I couldn't do anything to end this boredom. Couldn't twiddle my thumbs, couldn't write or draw, couldn't even kill myself to end the monotony. Just me, myself, and I, forever.

Then I woke up. Woke up from the nightmare of nothingness, awakened from the Dark. There was Light everywhere. It was beautiful. Then I looked around. I was in a cell, with Walls covered in pillows like marshmallows or clouds. I couldn't help it, I ran up and licked the wall, it tasted like dust and smelled musty, it was heavenly. I clapped my hands, it stung my hands and hurt my ears, it was bliss. I wept with happiness at regaining that which I used to take for granted. It was like being born again. The door exploded open with a beautifully painful bang like a gunshot that caused my ears to scream in amazing agony. As I was revelling in the pain, a couple of dark figures in body armour rushed in akin to bulls entering a rodeo arena. I went to hug the first living things I'd seen for years as I felt a sting in my neck. I instinctively covered the affected area, as i did so, I felt... Feathers? The feathers seemed to sink more into my skin as my vision started to fade.  
"Wha?" I croaked, my throat feeling like I had swallowed sand, or spent weeks on end screaming my lungs out.  
My vision completed the transition to black (again), but this time it was more like real sleep. I awoke refresheD and energised, only slightly sluggish, probably due to the sedatives from both the tranquilliser, and the bag of fluid hanging off a pole beside this bed. I had to read the label 3 times before I was sure what it said 'Chloroform', I barely made out. This didn't make sense, I could feel the liquid being pumped into my bloodstream. A substance of which the fumes were enough to knock someone out being directly injected into me in quantities large enough to kill a room full of people, and I was fine! In a strange sort of way, it made sense after I saw my reflection plus the story of how and why I was imprisoned like an animal. Of course, I was shackled and drugged up on twice as much sedative as when I first woke up. They said they couldn't be too safe, and that no matter how much chloroform, morphine, or anything else they filled my veins with, I wouldn't die, apparently they tried to end my life but the drugs would barely slow me down, blades would break on my skin, and no matter how much blood they drained, it'd just keep replenishing. After they explained all of this to me, they gave me a mirror and left the room to give me some privacy. I looked at the mirror and the image awaiting me. What I saw didn't affect me as much as it probably should have. I saw jet-black horns sticking up from my mop of snow white (formally black) hair, the blackish-blue aura emanating from my skin, and the eyes as red as the blood in the water that day. To be honest I liked my new look, demonic suits me. The explanation of everything that happened kind of ruined my mood. They said that I had been on a murdering rampage since I was possessed, that I had started a cult and come close to seizing control of the world, I toppled most developing nations in Africa, South America, and the Middle-East. Apparently I had also acquired an army of followers in more developed countries. But then, on the cusp of 'purifying' the world, I stopped and turned myself in. I waltzed into the offices of Interpol, calmly stated that world domination was boring, tore the fuckers limb from limb, drew a beautiful and elaborate pattern on the floor and walls with the plentiful supply of blood, sat in the middle and didn't make another move for a month. When they found me, sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by bloody patterns and blue-green, half decomposed bodies, they of course took a picture of the horrifying image (humans still disgust me sometimes). But the picture turned out to be a good idea as a language expert noticed words making up the pattern of the beautifully nightmarish image, they were Hebrew, translated to English they said 'It was a pleasure working with you, from your forever evil father ;) P.S. If you ever need the power I left within you, just utter the phrase "Satan rules", and it will come back to you like and obedient dog to it's master, which it kinda will, you are completely it's master, all I ask for in return is you never let anyone control you or tell you what to do. So, in the words of my favourite old followers, the Hellfire Gang "Do what you will"'. This was it, my chance to right the wrongs both my apparent father, and humanity itself have committed. But first, to get out of here. I quietly whispered 'Satan rules' to myself. My hands instantly lit up with crimson red flames and I felt my horns do the same as I sank into the ground, I rose up at my old house. There was people inside, I smiled, life had gone on while I was gone, the house was no longer abandoned (my mother and I had moved just before the beach incident). I smiled until I heard a man yelling and a woman screaming from inside the house. I sighed and almost walked away. I realised, I'm the fucking son of one of the most powerful beings in the universe, I can handle stopping a domestic dispute. After I ended the altercation, the thought of the bloodied teddy bear haunted me as I walked out the door and onto the street. Walking around in the dead of night. I kind of hoped someone would mug me for a few reasons, 1. I could use a fight to make me forget the image of the teddy bear soaked in a mother's blood and the father's blood soon accompanied it, that little girl, that little orphan, will have a better life without that guy in her life  
My second reason, if someone mugged me, there'd soon be one less piece of humanity's trash floating around the streets. I thought to myself 'I'm going to use my father's power to help the helpless but I am not trusting the courts to wreak the justice needed to scare the entire criminal world. I'm not wearing spandex either for that matter'. With that thought, and the thought of the bloody teddy bear, I walked out into the Darkness of the night, coming out to slaughter the evil and damned. I am super, but as I think of the blood I have on my hands, I am definitely not a hero.


End file.
